The Marriage Game
by harrypotternerd94
Summary: What happens when you take a true love charm and put it with the Ministry? A new law. All 17-30 year olds are now required to marry and Hermione Granger's world will be turned upside down. As for Draco Malfoy? Well he has every intention of keeping his reputation of Slytherin Sex God. And what happens when a baby is thrown in the mix? Better read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Marriage Game

Chapter 1

ALL HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING

Hermione Granger was never one to complain about new laws and discipline but this was a whole new low for the Ministry Of Magic. It was Hermione's 8th year at Hogwarts since she decided to return after the war. She sighed as she looked down at the Daily Prophet with the headline flashing at her.

_New Marriage Law has been Passed._

_The Ministry has passed a new law that is requiring witches and wizards from age 17-30. The law states that the witches and wizards will recite a spell that will show the name of their true love and then they will marry that said person. Once they are married they must remain married for at least 2 years and produce one offspring. If after 2 years they decide they want an annulment they can apply. Not all will get approved. More upcoming news soon._

_Rita Skeeter_

Hermione sighed as she threw the paper over at Ginny Weasley who smirked at her.

"Cmon Mione it won't be so bad. At least now we don't have to wait for the guys to pop the question." She said smiling. Of course Ginny was excited she was positive she would get Harry.

"I'm not convinced that this is actually necessary though Ginny. I mean yeah the wizarding population needs to go back up but this is bloody ridiculous." Hermione said tossing her now loose ringlets of curls behind her.

Hermione had actually finally hit puberty over the summer. Her body had filled out and her hair had tamed down into wavy ringlets down her back. She heard the Hogwarts Express halt and she sighed and got up grabbing her things as she exited the compartment behind Ginny.

Just as she was exiting she bumped into something hard. She looked up slowly and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Her and Draco still weren't on good terms even after the war. He had helped Harry and them fight off the rest of the Death Eaters but Hermione was convinced he only did it so he wouldn't end up in Azkaban like his mother and father.

"Watch where your going Mudblood." Draco sneered down at her, his gray showing hatred towards her.

Hermione just sighed and walked away from him. She wasn't in the mood to fight with him tonight so she hopped off and went to join Ron, Harry and Luna on a carriage. She climbed up and sat herself beside Ron. After the war things had been tense between the two of them so they just decided to stay friends. Things were actually pretty great now since they got past that awkward break up phase.

"I can't believe this rubbish the Ministry came up with." Ron said looking ahead as they rode towards the castle.

"I agree with Ronald this is complete rubbish. Telling us when we have to marry and conceive a child. Completely barbaric." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"I think it will be great. Just speeds up the process for a few people." Harry said brightly and smiled at his two friends that were now glaring at him.

Just as Hermione was ready to retaliate they were called to go into the Great Hall. Hermione got up and walked in and sat down by Ginny feeling eyes on her. She turned around and looked but saw no one looking at her. She shrugged and scooped some food onto her plate.

_Meanwhile at the Slytherin Table_

"I can't believe this rubbish. Marriage at 18, child before my 19th birthday. I think old Fudge has gone off his rocker." Draco grumbled.

"But Drakey this means that we will just end up married quicker." Pansy said clinging on to Draco's arm and kissing his neck.

"Bloody hell wench get off of me!" Draco snapped yanking his arm away. Jeez you bed a witch one time and she thinks your in love with her.

"Well mate, I did warn you not to sleep with her." Blaise Zabini spoke up.

Draco shook his head not realizing he spoke that last part out loud. He and Pansy had agreed in the beginning to just be shag buddies but then she twisted it into some kind of relationship. So of course Draco, not wanting to taint his Slytherin Sex God reputation, cut it off. Now the wench wouldn't leave him alone.

"Dude did you see Granger this year? She's got it going on." Blaise said waggling his eyebrows at Draco.

"Oh for the love of Merlin Blaise what happened to you over the summer? Did you really not get shagged enough that your stooping to Mudbloods?" Draco said looking over at her in disgust.

"Oh dude come on! The war is over and the only one who still cares about blood status is you. I don't care if she's a mud blood or not she grew up. Honestly I thought you of all people would've noticed that seeing your reputation and all." Blaise said looking at him and raising an eyebrow.

Draco didn't say anything. What could he say? Did he really truly care about blood status anymore? No not really. He looked up and sure enough locked eyes with Hermione. Then he realized what he was doing and just sneered at her and looked away.

"Attention students! I know you all must have heard about the marriage law so I'm going to make this simple. Tomorrow you all will come into the Great Hall at 8:30 a.m. sharp and you all will cast the spell. Any witch or wizard that refuses to marry whoever their true love is will have their magic taken away and the oblivate charm will be used on them. That is all" Dumbledore roared at all the students.

Hermione and Draco both looked down and sighed and thought.

_Well here goes another great year at Hogwarts_

_**Okay guys tell me what you think! READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Marriage Game

Chapter 2

JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER

As Hermione walked to the Head common room that, unfortunately, she shared with Draco Malfoy who was head boy. She walked in to hear moans and thumping coming from Draco's room. Hermione shook her head and went to her room and changed into a green tank top with shorts and then proceeded to the bathroom where she threw her hair up into a bun and brushed her teeth.

Hermione tried sleeping that night but it was no use. She tossed and turned and just kept thinking about the person she was supposed to be spending the rest of her life with. What if it was Ron? Neville? Seamus? Hermione shuddered at that last thought. She was hoping it was at least someone she knew so it would be less awkward. As Hermione thought of her future husband she finally drifted off to sleep.

** BEEP BEEP BEEP! **Hermione groaned and rolled over trying to ignore the alarm clock. She threw her pillow over her head just as she heard someone storm into her room.

"Granger turn that blasted thing off!" Malfoy yelled as he stormed over in his green silk pajama pants and no shirt on and picked the alarm clock.

"What the bloody hell is this thing and make it stop it's caterwauling!"

Hermione laughed as she took the clock from him and turned the alarm clock off. Stupid Malfoy.

"It's an alarm clock Malfoy it makes that noise to wake you up. Now get out of my room" Hermione said calmly.

"Whatever Mudblood. Just make sure that contraption doesn't wake me and my company up anymore." Draco sneered at her and slammed her door shut as he walked out.

Hermione looked at the time and decided she had better get up and get ready. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom and magically straightened her hair and brushed her teeth then applied a little bit of make up to her face. She went in her room to get dressed, still in her pajamas, and ran into Pansy Parkinson.

"Watch it Granger!" Pansy said while only in Draco's shirt.

"Excuse me Pug Face but this is MY dormitory and you seem to be out of Slytherin Commons and it appears you have had sexual intercourse with another student which is a clear violation of Hogwarts Code and since I am Head Girl I can deduct points so 20 points from Slytherin for you being out of your dorm and 40 for having intercourse against the rules." Hermione said proudly holding her head high as she left a shocked Pansy standing in front of the bathroom.

Hermione slammed her door and got dressed in her Hogwarts uniform and then gathered up her books, put them in her brown messenger bag and then exited her room and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room to wait for Ginny, Harry, and Ron. She saw them walk down not looking to excited.

"Good morning Mione!" Ginny said cheerfully as she looped her arm with Hermione's.

"Good morning you guys. Everyone ready to meet their "True Love"?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh yes I'm just so ecstatic" Ron said mimicking an excited girl.

The four of them laughed as they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the tables. While everyone else was entering Hermione saw that one of Ginny's friends from Slytherin came over and whispered in her ear and then saw Ginny's shocked reaction towards her.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"You tell me. I didn't think you'd have the guts to deduct 60 points from Slytherin you little Minx." Ginny said grinning at her.

"What?!" Harry and Ron said at the same time as they both high fived her.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked.

"Easy. Parkinson broke 2 of the Hogwarts rules." Hermione said looking at them.

"Okay everyone! Time to start!" Dumbledore yelled as everyone got quiet. "Okay this is how it's going to work! You will come up, and you will recite the spell _Versus Amor _then you will go sit with your soon to be husband or wife over there." Dumbledore pointed to several circle tables. "Now first up is Luna Lovegood."

Hermione watched as Luna walked up to Dumbledore and pointed her wand towards her heart and recited the spell. "Versus Amor!" Luna said. There was then a faint little voice that said _"Harry Potter is meant to be." _

"Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood!" Dumbledore said happily. Harry got up shocked and walked up with Luna to an empty table.

"Okay next is Lavender Brown!" Dumbledore said smiling. Lavender skipped up and then did the same as Luna and then the little voice appeared again. _"Seamus Finnigan is meant to be." _Lavender looked horrified but walked away with Seamus as he came up to greet her.

"Next is Blaise Zabini!" Blaise walked up pointed his want to his heart. "Versus Amor!" Blaise said smiling. _"Ginny Weasley is meant to be." _Ginny looked at Hermione horrified and then walked up to Blaise like a zombie. Hermione saw that Blaise smiled at Ginny kindly. Not rudely at all. Hmm. Maybe Ginny got a winner.

"Ronald Weasley!" Dumbledore yelled. Ron walked up and pointed his wand to his heart then everyone heard. _"Pansy Parkinson is meant to be." _Ron looked like he was going to puke. Pansy was yelling that "This is a load of bulloks! I'm not marrying him!" She roared.

"Miss Parkinson you will marry him or you will suffer the consequences." Dumbledore said seriously as the two walked to yet another empty table.

"Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore yelled. Hermione watched as Draco slowly got up and walked down to Dumbledore. He took his wand out then pointed it at his heart. "Versus Amor!" He said proudly. _"Hermione Granger is meant to be." _The voice said. Hermione looked around stunned and stayed rooted to her spot. Next all she saw was black and right before she slipped into unconsciousness but before she did she heard "Bloody fucking hell I will!"

**Oh No! Hermione has to marry Draco? And how will Ron and Pansy do? What about Ginny? Did she find a guy better than Harry? Stay tuned! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

The Marriage Game

Chapter 3

**ALL HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING!**

"Mione! Mione!" Hermione stirred in her sleep and then put a hand to her throbbing head. She opened her eyes and saw Ron, Harry and Ginny staring at her. She looked around and saw that she was in the Hospital Wing.

"What happened to me?" Hermione asked very confused. The last thing she remembered was hearing her partner…oh. Hermione had fainted.

"Well you found out you had to marry Malfoy and then you just..fainted." Ron said smiling sympathetically at her.

"On the bright side though, Dumbledore said since you fell a little hard you get out of classes for today and tomorrow." Ginny said smiling.

"No! No! I can't miss classes! I need to get up and go to class!" Hermione said panicking. She had to start classes off well she couldn't miss!

"Nice going Gin now we are going to have to strap her to the bed." Harry said pushing Hermione gently back down on her bed and chuckling. "Mione I will bring any notes or homework to you I promise. Now we have to go but you get some rest ok?"

Hermione nodded and watched them all leave after they hugged her. Hermione laid back and closed her eyes. She couldn't marry Malfoy of all people and come on _him _as her true love? She could laugh at the insanity of it all. She could picture the life she would have. Sitting in the house cleaning, after she released all the elfs, cooking waiting for Draco to come home while she was 9 months pregnant. Him coming home smelling like another woman with lipstick on his collar. She shuddered. She would get through this. Then she would get an annulment.

"Dreaming about me Granger?" Hermione opened her eyes and Draco sat by her bedside. He was wearing his Slytherin uniform and his hair was mussed up. For a minute he almost looked handsome. _No Hermione remember he's vile. _

"You wish Malfoy. Actually I was just picturing the _wonderful _life I'm about to have with you." Hermione sneered at him. Draco looked at her in confusion.

"Well go on and tell me how our life will be filled with butterflies and happiness." Draco looked at her challenging her.

"Actually I was picturing me home alone, pregnant, cleaning and cooking while you waltz in the house with some other bimbo's perfume clinging to you and lipstick on your collar." Hermione said glaring at him. "I just know how you love that sex reputation of yours." Hermione watched as she saw Draco stand up his eyes sparking with anger. Draco then leaned over her getting eye to eye level and leaned in so Hermione could smell his scent.

"Now listen here _Granger._" He sneered at her "I don't care about my sex reputation and I plan to be an amazing husband. You can work if you want I'm not forcing you to be a stay at home mom. I will NEVER cheat on you. I am not my father Granger and even though I think the fact that these people think we are soul mates is a load of bulloks I will still try to make this marriage as tolerable as possible. I may not like your mud blood ass but I'm not going to be in a miserable marriage." Draco finished as he backed up and stormed out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione was stunned.

After Hermione finally got out of the Hospital Wing she was grateful to be able to go to the library and finish up all her homework. She still couldn't get what Draco had said out of her mind and she tried to avoid him at all costs. She hadn't seen him since that day he came to the hospital wing.

"Hey Herms how's the homework going?" Ginny asked as she sat across from Hermione.

"Almost done with it actually. Hey Ginny can I tell you something?" Hermione had been wanting advice from someone about what Draco had said but she knew she couldn't go to Harry or Ron. So when Ginny agreed she explained what he said and by the time she was finished she left Ginny stunned as well.

"What do you think Gin?" Hermione asked her while biting her fingernail nervously.

"Honestly Hermione in Draco's own weird little way I think he might be wanting a truce with you. He doesn't want a miserable marriage and I know you don't want a love less marriage but we really don't have a choice so I say you sit down with him and talk this out." Ginny said putting her hand over Hermione's. Hermione nodded thinking about what Ginny said.

Hermione was gathering her stuff up and getting ready to leave the library when she heard someone behind her. She turned around but didn't see anyone so she shrugged it off and kept walking, All of a sudden she felt someone trip her and she fell with a smack to the floor. Hermione rubbed her head and looked up to see Pansy standing over her.

"Hello again _mud blood_" Pansy sneered at her. "I believe I owe you for deducting 60 points from my house." Just then before Hermione could defend herself she felt a fist come down on her eye. Hermione groaned in pain and tried to roll away but was stopped then she felt another punch and clutched at her stomach.

"Parkinson! What the hell are you doing!?" Hermione couldn't make out who it was but she would kiss whoever stopped the pain.

"Nothing Draco. Just talking with the mud blood." Pansy said sneering. Hermione could finally see that Draco looked down at her furious then back at Pansy. She saw Draco pick her up by her collar.

"Now you listen to me Parkinson. That happens to be my soon to be wife and I don't appreciate you hurting her. You ever touch her again and you will answer to me!" Draco said menacingly as he threw her down on the floor and picked Hermione up.

"Draco you can't be serious! She's a mud blood for Merlin's sake!" Pansy cried

"Don't ever call her that again or you'll regret it." Draco sneered at her and carried Hermione to their dorm.

As Draco sat Hermione down and then healed her wounds Hermione was dumbfounded. Draco had taken up for her and saved her. Did he really change? Hermione looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Thank you for saving me." Hermione said.

"Just because I did it doesn't mean anything Granger I just happened to be on my way to the library and Pansy had no right to be a bitch. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go wash your filth off of me." He glared at her and got up and walked to the bathroom they shared slamming the door.

Hermione got up and went to her room fighting back tears. What had she done to him that was so bad? And she had to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him? Hermione crawled up on her bed and curled up in a ball. And for the first time in 3 years Hermione cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Marriage Game

Chapter 4

HARRY POTTER ISN'T MINE IT'S JK ROWLING'S

Hermione laid in her room at 7:45 and tried to figure out a way to get to the bathroom without Draco seeing her. Her eyes were red, puffy, and bloodshot from crying all night over what he had said to her. Hermione opened her door looking at the ground and had her hand on the knob when the door opened. _Shit. _Hermione thought.

"Watch out of the way Mud blood." Draco said. Hermione was still looking down when she stepped aside.

"What's wrong with your face Granger? It looks like you were up all night crying." Draco said looking at her and feeling a little bad.

"It's none of your concern Malfoy. Just stay away from me until we have to do this stupid marriage thing." Hermione said stepping inside the bathroom and slamming the door in his face.

Draco was never one to feel sorry or feel empathy for anyone but at that current moment he felt like the biggest ass in the world. He stood there outside of the bathroom door with his fists clenched. He turned and went to his room to get dressed in his Slytherin Robes and put his sneakers on. He grabbed his messenger bag and exited his room seeing Granger rush out ahead of him. He walked down the hall and thought about what he said to her last night and cringed at his own words. Yes needless to say he was an arse hole. He already knew this but what was confusing him was that he was feeling bad about it. Draco never felt bad for insulting anyone let alone Granger.

"Hey Drake how's it going?" Blaise asked patting Draco on the back.

"Alright I suppose." Draco answered like a robot. Blaise looked at him then stepped in front of him.

"Okay dude what's up? I know when something is up your arse so spill it." Blaise said crossing his arms.

"Fine. Long story short I walked up upon Pansy beating Granger, I took up for Granger and saved her then I was a total dick and said that she shouldn't think anything of it and it didn't mean that I cared about her and now I actually feel bad because this morning it looked as if she had cried herself to sleep." Draco finally finished in a rush and sighed.

"My my the Draco Malfoy feeling empathy? What a twist. And yeah dude that's messed up you don't rescue a girl then say that shit." Blaise said shaking his head.

Hermione sat down at the table with Ron and Harry in Potions and waited for the lesson to start. She pulled out her quill and ink along with her book and parchment. She then saw Dumbledore walk in.

"Okay students listen up. Everyone knows who their betroved is so now we will be doing a couple more steps. First off all you gentlemen must propose to your girls by Christmas. Secondly you girls must all be pregnant by February and third I need you all to follow me." Dumbledore finished and led them to a neighborhood looking place filled with several houses.

"Okay Potter's over there, Weasley's over there, Finnigan's over there, Zabini's over there, and Malfoy's right there. The rest of you follow me and just so everyone is aware there is only one bed and you both must sleep in it or you will receive detention." Dumbledore then strode off so Hermione went inside and was shocked to see the house. It was very beautiful

**SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT I HAVE TO WORK SOON. UPDATE ASAP**! READ AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Marriage Game

Chapter 5

HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING

Hermione walked into the living room where there was a red sofa, a green recliner with the initials D.M on it and a red one with the initials H.M on it. The carpet was a light green and the walls were a golden color. There was a fireplace and a bookshelf in it also. Hermione then walked into the kitchen where there was black cabinets, a black stove and fridge, and a black sink. In the middle was an island with a hanging pot holder above it. To the side of the kitchen was a dining table with 4 chairs. Hermione smiled as she then walked upstairs to the bathroom.

The bathroom had a black hot tub like bathtub, a black shower, and a black sink. Hermione saved their bedroom for last. She walked in and saw a California King Size bed with a black striped comforter. They each had a dresser and there was a walk in closet. All their clothes had been hung up and their dressers had been filled. There was also two desks in the room. One with Hermione's books on it and the other with Draco's.

"So looks like we have to share this bed so I'll just go ahead and say that you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." Hermione said looking at Draco. He nodded and sneered at her.

"I would be happy to oblige that wish Granger. I wouldn't wanna touch you anyways." Draco said then walked over to his side of the bed, the left. Hermione looked at her watch. 3:30 p.m. Hermione then decided she would like a nap so she kicked off her shoes and laid down. She felt the bed move so she assumed Draco laid down too. She knew they should probably talk about the whole marriage and baby thing but she knew that they both wouldn't be in the mood so she drifted off to sleep with the images of little blond curly haired children running around.

At 6:43 Hermione awoke with something warm wrapped around her. She looked over and saw that Draco's arm was wrapped around her waist. She gasped and then slowly moved his arm and got up, grabbing her bag and running out of the house. What in the utter bloody hell? Surely Draco didn't do that on purpose. She shook her head and walked to the Great Hall for dinner. She knew Dumbledore would probably be giving more confounded rules on this marriage law.

"Mione wait up!" Ginny yelled as she skipped up to her. "So how's Malfoy doing?"

"Still as arrogant as ever. How's Blaise?" Hermione asked smiling at her as they walked.

"Actually…he kissed me Mione. Like we were just sitting there talking and then he kissed me." Ginny said turning the color of her hair.

Draco was sound asleep when all of a sudden he felt someone jumping on his bed. Merlin's beard he was going to hex whoever had just woken him up. He opened his eyes to see Blaise smirking at him.

"Rise and shine Drake we gotta go to dinner!" Blaise said happily as he jumped off the bed.

"Your bloody lucky I don't hex your balls off Zabini and what has got you in such a good mood?" Draco asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Well let's just say me and Ginny bonded a little bit ago." Blaise said waggling his eyebrows. "What about you and Granger?"

Granger. He looked around and noticed she was no where to be found. Hmm. She must've already gotten up and left.

"It's going to take some time to adjust but I think we will be fine as long as she stays out of my way." Draco said looking down at his sneakers.

"Well when do you plan to propose to her mate? You only got a couple of weeks." Blaise said looking at him. "I plan to propose to Ginny this weekend and I was thinking you would come to Hogsmead with me to pick out rings"

"Sure I can do that and as for me proposing to her I really don't know. If it was up to me I'd just shove the ring on her finger and be done with it." Draco said getting up.

All of a sudden Blaise grabbed his arm and pushed him up against a wall.

"Blaise what the hel-"

"Now you listen to me Draco Malfoy. You are one lucky son of a bitch and I am tired of you not seeing it! You got Hermione fucking Granger man! You got one of the hottest and sexiest not to mention one of the girls with the best personalities in this entire school and your being the biggest bloody pig! Now I get it you two have not had good pasts but I for one think it is time to grow up and get your head on straight. Now really..would you rather go into this marriage at least friends and have a chance of having love in this marriage or are you going to continue to be this arrogant prick and be a prat to one of the best girls in the wizarding world?" Blaise finally finished and then dropped Draco and walked out slamming the door on the way.

Draco was speechless to say the least. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it. Blaise was right and Draco knew it. He sat down and ran his hands through his hair developing a plan. Well he had a lot of ass kissing to do that was for sure.

**WELL THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 5. READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Marriage Game

Chapter 6

HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING

Hermione sighed as she sat down at her and Draco's table. She smiled weakly over at Ginny. Ginny winked at her and Hermione rolled her eyes then she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up at the entrance to see Draco looking at her. They locked eyes for a split second then Hermione blushed lightly and looked away. Draco came over and sat down next to her and put his head on his hand.

"Attention students! I realize I didn't elaborate on the rules of the Marriage Law so I will just get on with it. Gentlemen, you must propose to your lady by Christmas and that means getting down on one knee and asking not demanding. Secondly you must be married by the end of January so classes will be put on hold until after all your weddings. You ladies must be pregnant by the end of February. Now I realize this is all unpleasant for some of you but do remember. Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light." Dumbledore smiled and then clapped his hand setting breakfast on all the tables.

Hermione started to eat her eggs. She could not believe that she was going to be married and pregnant by the start of March. It was November and she had a lot to do. Of course Draco did have to propose first. Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her so she looked next to her and saw that Draco was indeed staring.

"Look Granger, I'm sorry for being a prat. It's just I really did not expect you to end up being my true love and I'm still trying to deal with it. I-"

"Excuse me?! Your trying to _deal _with it?! Malfoy from the very start you have been nothing but a bloody menace to me and your trying to give me this bullocks apology? No. You are not my true love because the man that I want to marry is smart, kind, sweet and is not you. So excuse me while I go _deal _with the fact that I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life!" Hermione said getting up and storming out feeling hundreds of eyes on her.

Hermione stomped down to their house furious. Yes she knew the whole Great Hall had heard her. Did she care? Not one bit. How dare he even say he had to deal with her. Hermione slammed the door only to find Ginny on her couch.

"I beat you here. I left in the middle of you yelling at Malfoy because I knew you'd need me. Mione what are you doing? Why are you making this more miserable on yourself?" Ginny said leading Hermione to the couch and rubbing her back.

"Gin, he said he was dealing with me. Like he got stuck with a kitten when he wanted a puppy for Christmas." Hermione huffed.

"Hermione look, no matter what you have to marry him. You have to bear his children. So why don't you just make the best of it. Draco is smart, he is very handsome, and I'm sure he can be romantic now look, Blaise is talking to him and you two will sit down and talk this through tonight. Got it?" Ginny said glaring at her.

"Fine. I suppose you are right but I want a full apology from that ferret." Hermione said

Draco was stunned. Hermione had just embarrassed him in front of the entire Great Hall. He got up and walked out only to slam into Blaise. Blaise had this amused expression on his face and Draco knew Blaise was up to something.

"Drake what are you doing? Why are you being such a prat to her?" Blaise said crossing his arms. "Did what I say to you last night not get through that thick skull of yours?"

"No. It did but Blaise all I said was that I was dealing with having to marry….her. Oh bloody hell I see why she got so mad now." Draco said shaking his head. Damn that know it all for catching it before he did.

"Dude I'm just going to tell you now that Ginny is going to make you two talk tonight. So get your thoughts together while you head down there now." Blaise said as he shoved him out the door.

Hermione heard the door open and saw Draco enter as Ginny slipped out the back. She crossed her arms and looked straight ahead. She might have to talk but she wasn't going to be the one to start the conversation. Draco sat down next to her and looked at her.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I know you don't believe me but I am. I know I was such an arse to you all these years and I don't deserve to marry you. I'm also sorry for what I said at breakfast sometimes I don't think before I speak but I do know that I'm glad I got matched with you. You wanna know the reason I was mean to you all those years? It wasn't because your muggle born it was because you were so much more lucky than me. Perfect grades, good friends, loving parents. I had none of that other than my mother. I know that you think I'm trying to bullshit my way through this but I really do consider myself lucky to be marrying you." Draco finished and looked at her stunned face as she smiled at him.

"Draco I'm not mad at you for any of that anymore I'm mad because we don't get along. You get around a lot and I have been on 3 dates. I don't want a husband that is going to cheat on me." Hermione said looking down.

"I'm not going to cheat on you. I would never do that to my wife. No matter what even if I got paired with Pansy." He shuddered at the thought.

Hermione chuckled and got up to go get a drink but tripped and almost fell to the floor. Draco caught her quickly and then locked eyes with her. Hermione felt his breath on her and she noticed that he smelt like spearmint toothpaste. Draco leaned in and kissed her feeling how soft her lips were. Hermione gave into the kiss and felt his tongue nudging her lip begging for entrance. She granted it then she felt him pick her up and press her against the wall. Draco moaned against her lips and felt his pants grow tight. It took Hermione a minute to process what was going on then pulled away.

"We need to stop." Hermione said as she got down and went up to the room pressing her finger up to her tingling lips. Wow that was a spectacular kiss. Hermione laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling trying to process what just happened.

**So what did you think? Read and Review!****J**


	7. Chapter 7

The Marriage Game

Chapter 7

HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING!

Draco touched his lips after Hermione had stormed upstairs. Did he just kiss her? Yes he had. But he _enjoyed _it. Draco had always thought that if he would have ever kissed Hermione Granger it would have been horrible and repulsing. He decided that he better make sure she wasn't repulsed so he climbed the stairs and walked in the bedroom seeing her laying on the bed.

"Hermione..are you okay?" He asked cautiously. He didn't want to upset her,

"I'm fine just kind of shocked. I never thought you would ever kiss me." She admitted truthfully.

"I honestly didn't ever think I would either but I'm not going to lie that was the most spectacular kiss I have ever had." He said looking at her.

Hermione sat up and looked for any indication he was lying in his eyes. Apparently not. "So what does this mean? For us?" She asked looking down.

"I mean we are going to be getting married soon." He chuckled. "So maybe we just start out as friends and move on from the past?" He suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." She smiled lightly then got up and walked out of the room.

Hermione went into the bathroom and got undressed desperately needing a shower. She turned on the hot water and let the steam take her troubles away. She lathered her hair with some shampoo and then her thoughts rolled back to the kiss. It had been so tender and he had been so gentle with her. The way his hands had held her bum..No Hermione snap out of it. She scolded herself. She got out and wrapped a towel around her and went into the bedroom to gather her clothes. She picked out a emerald green bra that had black lace and matching panties. She dropped her towel and snapped her bra on and pulled her panties up.

"Those look really good on you. You should let me watch you get dressed more often." Draco chuckled and winked at her.

"Draco! Get out!" Hermione blushed and pulled the towel up to cover her. Why didn't she look to see if he was in here before she got dressed?

"Hermione come on we are about to have a baby together. I'll see it eventually and I see what Blaise means now you do hide a lot under those school robes." Draco said moving closer to her.

Hermione blushed but was rooted in the spot she was currently in. She quickly pulled a white cami on and a green dress that had short sleeves and flowed down to her ankles. She pulled on some black flats and then went into the bathroom to fix her hair. She fixed it to make it wavy down her back and then went downstairs to fix dinner.

Draco decided after teasing Hermione he would take a walk so he walked down to circle the little neighborhood and thought about how nice of a body Hermione had. She had some perfect curves and she had quite a nice arse. He shook his head and scolded himself. That's Granger your thinking about you idiot. He sighed as he walked in and saw Pansy sitting on his couch. He looked around and saw that Hermione was chopping up onions.

"What do you want Pansy?" He asked irritated that she was in his house. "I'm surprised Granger let you in."

"Oh she didn't I just let myself in." She said getting up to come over to him and started kissing down his neck. "I've missed you Drakie. It's been to long"

"Pansy get off of me!" Draco said shaking her off and wiping his neck.

"Oh don't act like you don't want me just because Granger is here. I feel so bad for you that you have to make a baby with _that_." Pansy said shaking her head in disgust and clinging to Draco.

"First of all Hermione has a way better body than you Parkinson, and secondly if you don't get off me I'll hex you into next year!"

"Stupefy!" Hermione came out and shot the spell at Pansy. "Get away from him and get out of my house now Parkinson!" She glared at the pug face girl as Draco looked at her with his mouth gaping open.

"Don't act like he is yours now just because of this stupid law Granger. He will come crawling back to me soon enough." Pansy said smirking at her and putting her arms around Draco's waist.

Hermione walked over grabbed Pansy by the hair, opened the door and pushed her outside.

"Touch my husband anymore Parkinson and mark my words you will be sorry." Hermione said every word dripping with venom.

Hermione slammed the door in her face then turned to Draco who was still gaping at her,

"You okay there Draco?" Hermione said chuckling at his expression.

"Yes I mean um.." Draco said stuttering trying to find the right words.

Hermione just laughed and went back into the kitchen satisfied with the reaction she had gotten from both of them. No matter who she had to marry she would not let another woman come in between them. Whether they were in love or not. Hermione Granger did not like to share when it came to her betroved.


	8. Chapter 8

The Marriage Game

Chapter 8

ALL HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING

Draco stood in the living room dumbfounded. Hermione had just gotten _jealous_. He grinned and then went into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. He saw Hermione finishing up dinner. She had made steak with onions, mashed potatoes and green beans. He watched as she scooped dinner onto plates and chuckled.

"Hermione Granger did you just get jealous that Parkinson was flirting with me?" Draco said walking over to tower over her.

"Nothing gets by you does it Draco?" Hermione said chuckling then shook her head. "And no I didn't I was just letting Pansy know that she can't cross me."

"So you basically marked me as your territory." Draco said growing more amused by the minute.

"Well I don't plan to pee on you to mark you as mine but I guess you could say that. I didn't know I was a dog and you were my fire hydrant." She started laughing and sat the plates on the table as she sat down.

"Well come along let's eat." She said smirking at him

After dinner Hermione decided that she was going to do some much needed reading so she sat down and curled up by the lit fireplace and started reading _Hogwarts: A History _for the 4th time. She heard a knock at the door and went to get up to get it but seen Draco bound down the stairs to get it. She saw Blaise come in and she smiled at him.

"Good evening Blaise." Hermione greeted him and saw Ginny come in behind him.

"Good evening Hermione. Mind if I kidnap Draco and you can kidnap Gin?" He asked smiling at her.

"Go right ahead. Where are you 2 headed?" Hermione asked curious.

"That is none of your nosy little business miss." Draco said tapping her nose and kissing her on the forehead as he left with Blaise.

"So I take it the talk went well then?" Ginny said smirking at her.

"Oh shut it Weasley." Hermione said smiling at her and then blushing.

Down in Hogsmead Draco and Blaise were in a ring shop looking at engagement rings. Blaise was currently looking at a tear drop shaped ring that was the size of a piece of corn and had a gold band. Around the ring it had 8 tiny diamonds on each side. It was definitely Ginny's style. Draco saw Blaise pay for it and the woman put it in a red velvet box. Draco went over to look at one that was a rose gold band with 6 diamonds on each side of the big square cut diamond. It also had a tiny emerald green diamond inside the big square one. Draco smiled and asked the clerk to see it. He looked it over carefully.

"Hermione will love that Drake." Blaise said clapping him on the back and smiling.

"Yes she will." Draco said as he paid the girl for it and she put it in a green velvet box.

Hermione and Ginny were currently looking through a bridal magazine that Ginny had conjured up. Ginny had seen a couple dresses she had liked but Hermione hadn't found one yet. Ginny was more of a flashy person and Hermione just wanted a traditional dress. Hermione sighed and looked at the clock. It was midnight. Hermione yawned and stood up to stretch.

"Well Mione I think I'm going to go home and get some shut eye. I'm exhausted." Ginny said smiling at her and hugging her.

"Okay and Gin?" Hermione said.

"Yes?" 

"Thanks for making me and Draco talk. We are on a lot better terms now." Hermione said blushing.

"Oh believe me I noticed. But just remember not to get pregnant before you two are married." Ginny said laughing and was out the door before Hermione could yell at her.

Hermione went upstairs and kicked her flats off and put on some gray shorts and a green tank top. She then went into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth. As she was doing that she started thinking about how toned Draco had gotten over the summer. She had noticed when he lifted something his back muscles flexed. Hermione shook her head and then went and laid down in bed. Okay so maybe Hermione was attracted to Draco. A lot of girls were. 

All of a sudden Hermione heard the door shut downstairs and she knew Draco was home. She heard him trudge up the stairs and she rolled over so her back was to him.

"Theress my beautiful fiancee" Draco said. Hermione noticed that he was wobbling. Merlin he was drunk. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Hermione you know you're the most BEEEAUTIFUL woman I have ever met?" Draco said as he kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed with her as he got nose to nose with her.

"Is that so Draco?" Hermione said reaching for her tape recorder and turning it on. She wasn't going to pass this up.

"Yessss it is! I am the luckiest Slytherin alive! I get to have all this rocking body all to myself." Draco said as he snaked his arms around her waist. Hermione didn't care she knew he was close to passing out.

"Well you have never thought this before." Hermione said trying not to laugh.

"Oh yes I have! I just haven't told you! I've been in love with you since third year Hermionee!" Draco said then Hermione stopped chuckling.

"What did you say?" She asked him looking into his steely gray eyes.

"I love you Granger." He slurred then passed out.

**WHAAAT? Draco's in love with her? Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Marriage Game

Chapter 9

ALL HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING

Hermione sat with her mouth hanging open and looking down at the sleeping drunk Draco. Did he really just say _he loved her_? Hermione shook her head. No he is clearly to drunk to know what he is saying. Hermione decided to let it go and went downstairs and got her shoes on then ran over to the house that said _**The Zabini's **_on the door and knocked 6 times. Ginny opened up the door and laughed when she saw Hermione's face.

"Jeez Mione you look like you've just seen a ghost." Ginny said inviting her in.

"Gin, Draco just told me he loved me." Hermione said and then saw Ginny's expression change to utter shock.

"I'm sorry what?" Ginny said sitting down on the sofa with Hermione

"You heard me. I guess Draco and Blaise got a little drunk and Draco came home and then said 'I love you Granger' then passed out." Hermione said standing up and pacing around on the green carpet.

"Mione you need to calm down. Look Draco was drunk, he won't remember saying it tomorrow. Blaise actually was only a little buzzed so he helped Draco back home." Ginny explained and then smiled at her.

Meanwhile Blaise was sitting at the top of the steps grinning from ear to ear. So Drake told Granger he loved her. Blaise chuckled as he got up and got in the shower. Well you know what they say drunken words are sober thoughts.

The next day Draco awoke to Hermione being gone and her side being made up on the bed. Hmm. He got up and then crashed back down on the bed when he felt a sharp pain go through his head. Damn hangovers. He slowly got up and went downstairs to make some coffee when he noticed Hermione wasn't in the house at all. He looked down at his watch and saw it was 9 in the morning. She must be at the library Draco mused. He drank his coffee slowly and then went up to get dressed and get ready for Quidditch tryouts.

Hermione was hiding in Harry's house. She had went home and gotten out of bed very early to escape to Harry's. Hermione currently had a cup of coco in her hands and was reading a book to escape the whole Draco situation. She had told Harry about it and Harry just smiled smugly.

"Mione you know you can't hide here forever." Harry said entering the living room.

"I'm not hiding I'm just avoiding confrontation." Hermione said grinning at him.

"Hermione I'm sure he doesn't even remember what he said. I think you are worrying way to much about this. Do you know how many times me and Ron got drunk when you two…" Harry trailed off as he saw Hermione grimace at him. "Right not the best example but my point is..well blimey Hermione you two are about to be married and it's no secret that you two like each other."

"Harry James Potter what on earth are you talking about!?" Hermione screeched at him.

"It's true Hermione. Even I've noticed and sometimes I barely notice that I'm not wearing shoes." Luna said smiling as she came over and sat by Harry.

"Look Hermione all I'm saying is don't avoid him because he said something that he probably didn't mean just yet." Harry said patting her leg then getting up with Luna to go fix breakfast.

Hermione looked down at her book and then sighed. She knew that Draco probably wouldn't remember but she just thought that maybe she would stay longer. No matter if Draco meant it or not she didn't wanna face him just yet. Was she attracted to Draco? Maybe a little. Was she going to act on it and possibly get hurt right now? No probably not. Hermione Granger was no fool.

Draco walked down the halls in his Quidditch uniform looking for Hermione to apologize for coming home drunk last night. All he remembered was her laughing at him and then him passing out. He shrugged and walked into the library but seeing no one was at the tables. He looked through all the shelves and even peeked in the Restricted Section. Nothing. Draco walked down to the Great Hall and saw she wasn't there either. He looked in all the classrooms and even went to the trouble of looking in the Room Of Requirement and nothing. Draco sighed. Okay she was avoiding him. But why?

He decided not to think on it and ran as fast as he could to the Quidditch field. He grabbed a broomstick and saw several other Slytherins fighting over broomsticks. He rolled his eyes and made his way over to the middle of the field. He cleared his throat and they didn't stop so he rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Hell you idiots shut it!" Draco roared. "Alright. Now that I have your attention. Let's begin tryouts and be warned now. Just because you get on the team doesn't mean your going to slither by. Now let's begin."

Draco sat and watched everyone closely. Blaise was doing great so of course he would make it. Goyle was actually slacking a little so Draco wasn't sure. He was sitting there thinking when his thoughts wandered back to Granger. Why the hell was she avoiding him? He tried to think back to last night when he came home but he just came up blank. Shit. He got pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed two third years fighting. Draco flew down to the ground and got off his broom stomping over to them and yanking them apart.

"You two want to fight? Get off my field." He snarled and shoved them away. He got back on his broom then yelled up. "Okay everyone that is enough for today. I'll post the list near the Great Hall tomorrow."

"What's got you all fuzzy today, mate?" Blaise asked flying over to Draco.

"Granger's been avoiding me all day and I have no idea why. All I remember is coming home and then passing out. I wake up today and I haven't seen her once." Draco said rubbing his head sending his hair flying into his eyes.

"Dude you don't remember anything at all?" Blaise asked smirking at him.

"No. Why what do you know?" Draco said glaring at him

"Well Granger came over to my house last night to talk to Ginny. I wasn't there I was eavesdropping but apparently you said something that shocked her knickers off." Blaise said chuckling.

"Well what was it that I bloody said to keep her away from me all day?" Draco growled getting angry.

"Apparently you told her you loved her mate." Blaise said

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN! DON'T HATE ME LOL MORE CHAPTERS TO COME SOON :D**


	10. Chapter 10

The Marriage Game

Chapter 9

ALL HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING

"I TOLD HER WHAT?!" Draco roared making Blaise flinch away. Draco ran his fingers through his hair and sighed while chuckling.

"Yeah mate. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news." Blaise said chuckling. He clapped Draco on the back and grinned ear to ear. "Well I would love to stay and watch how your going to try to weasel your way out of this but I have Gin waiting on me at home."

Draco sighed as he sat down on one of the seats near the exit. He was really drunk the night before he did remember that but to be so drunk to tell Granger that he loved her? No. He shook his head then went to get up to leave when he turned around to see Granger staring him. He smirked and walked over to her.

"What's wrong Granger? Miss me to much?" Draco asked winking at her.

"Hardly Malfoy. I think we need to talk about..well I'm sure you have heard what you told me the other night." Hermione said blushing a beet red and looking down at her feet.

"Yeah about that…I was extremely drunk and wasn't really in my right mind. So could we just forget about that?" Draco said thinking about what his father had always told him. _Drunken words are sober thoughts Draco. _Draco shook his head angrily at the thought. No he didn't love her.

"Well that is what I expected you to say Draco so I thought a little test would be in order to see if you do truly have any feelings for me." Hermione said then Blaise came out from around the corner.

"Zabini? I thought you were going home." Draco said confused looking from Granger to Blaise. What on earth was going on?

"Well I did go home then Ginny made me come help Granger." Blaise said shrugging then he grinned a very evil grin at Granger.

"Ok then let's get on with this tes-" Draco said mid sentence then turned around to see Granger and Zabini lip locked. Draco's anger immediately flared and he clenched his fists as he watched Blaise's hands snake around Hermione's waist and pull her closer deepening the kiss. He seen Hermione open her mouth to grant Blaise's tongue entrance. Draco felt his anger heighten then pulled out his wand and pointed it at Blaise. "Stupefy!" he yelled the spell then looked at Granger's stunned face then stormed off the field. He grabbed a broom and then flew up into the air.

Hermione didn't know what to make of the scene that just happened. Draco was clearly jealous. Hence why he just stupefied Blaise. Hermione shook her head after she helped Blaise up and said their goodbyes. Hermione walked back to her's and Draco's house and walked in and sat down on the couch. Why did Draco have feelings for her? There was no reason he should honestly they weren't really nice to each other and they hadn't had any romantic interactions unless you count Hermione telling Pansy to sod off. She didn't know what to think anymore so she just went up and started some bathwater and poured some bubble bath in it. A nice relaxing bath is just what she needed.

Draco walked to Blaise's front door and pounded on it fierce. He was furious. How dare his so called _best mate _kiss his fiancée! Blaise opened the door with a smile then seen who it was at the door and then his face instantly changed into fear. Draco crossed his arms and looked at him.

"So do you always go around kissing your best mate's girl or am I a special contestant in this game of yours?" Draco asked.

"He did what?!" Ginny yelled looking at Draco then back at Blaise with a furious look on her face.

"Yes. I kissed Granger but it was only a test to see if Draco actually had feelings for Granger and if he would get jealous and he in fact did get jealous." Blaise said looking at Ginny and kissing her forehead and smirking at Draco.

"Wait a minute! This was all to see if I would get _jealous_?!" Draco asked even more furious that he fell for this so called test him and Granger had plotted.

"Of course Drake. Why else would I kiss Granger and risk getting rid of this little minx?" Blaise asked smiling down at Ginny.

Draco was dumbfounded. He did get insanely jealous when he had saw them locking lips on the Quidditch field. So did he have feelings for the bushy haired know it all? He wasn't sure he didn't anymore. This whole marriage law thing was insane and he was losing his mind. That could be the only conclusion he could come to with Granger getting jealous over Pansy and then him getting jealous over Blaise kissing her. Draco shook his head then looked at the couple in front of him.

"I know how I'm going to propose to Granger guys." He said smiling.

"How's that?" Ginny asked

"I'm going to tell Granger I love her." Draco said putting his hands on his hips and started to plan the evening out with Blaise and Ginny.

**Okay guys I am so so sorry it took me forever to update. Stuff happened that I couldn't get to a computer and I also got some writers block! But any ways read and review everyone!****J**


End file.
